


Twitchy Witchy

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Coraline AU, Gen, Possibly OOC, i have no explanation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: After the Katsuki family moves to Michigan from Hasetsu to detach from bad memories following an accident at the onsen, Yūri starts to discover that not everything about the quaint little house they moved into is what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this, but here we are. this has been sitting in my docs for so long i just needed to get it out

Michigan. Out of all the places his parents could've chosen, they chose _Michigan_. Not only that, but a house in the middle of nowhere in Michigan. A pink monstrosity that had been split, with an upstairs neighbor who stomped around playing what sounded like a tuba, and two old ladies who lived downstairs with at least five million poodles. Nothing at all like the sleepy hills of Hasetsu.

   Yūri hated it. At least at the onsen, it had only been them, no one to bother them except customers.

 _At least at the onsen, we had Mari_ , Yūri thought on the last cold, grey drive up to the house on moving day. He shook his head to clear the fog in his brain. He couldn't dwell on that.

   "At least I have you, Vicchan.” He petted the small dog sitting next to him, who regarded him with one sleepy eye before curling back up on the seat. Yūri sighed. Strike that, not even the dog wanted to bother with him. He leaned back in his seat and watched the rain on the windshield, his eyes following the wipers back and forth, back and forth… He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and when he opened them again, the car had stopped, and Vicchan was licking excitedly at his face. Yūri made a tired noise of disgust, gently pushing him away and wiping his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, staring up at the house with Vicchan cradled in one arm and a small suitcase in his free hand, and sighed.

   "Home sweet home.”

 

—__—

  
The house was musty and slightly damp, and every room that had a closet smelled so strongly of mothballs that Yūri almost decided he'd rather sleep anywhere but a bedroom. Unfortunately, a can of air freshener had been pressed into his hands and he'd been shooed away to his room. Great, now it smelled like mothballs and ‘mountain springs’. Still, he took the few boxes labeled as his and dragged them up to his room, slowly unpacking everything until he was called down for lunch, which he ate boredly. After that, since the rain had let up, he decided to go exploring, and no one stopped him. He'd heard about there being an old well here, so he set off into the forest around the house. He had left Vicchan in his doggy bed to rest, so he was alone as he walked down a dirt path canopied with cherry trees and picked up a random stick, waving it in the air and humming as he walked.

   As he walked past a steep hill with boulders scattered across it, some rocks fell into his path. He couldn't see anything on top of the boulders, so he picked up one of the rocks and threw it, rewarded with the screeching of an angry cat for his trouble. His eyes widened and he took off down the path, slipping on mud a few times, and ended up in a barren clearing on the edge of a cliff, decorated with a stump and a ring of mushrooms. He stopped in the ring, looking around warily as the wind whipped his raincoat around his legs, jumping at the slightest rustle of grass. As he turned to face away from the stump, he heard a loud meow behind him, giving a yelp of surprise and falling into the mud as he turned again. He stared up at the sleek, blond and white furred cat glaring at him.

   "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were up there, I —” He was cut off by the growling of a motor and the honk of an air horn high up on the hill behind him. He scrambled to his feet and leapt out of the way as what he assumed was a kid on a small motorbike rocketed down the hill towards him. It rounded the stump, bearing towards him again, and in a moment of sheer terror, he swung at the front wheel with his stick, getting it stuck underneath and sending the rider flying from the seat, the bike landing in the mud with one wheel still turning. Yūri sat on the ground, staring at his would-be assailant as they groaned and sat up, pulling a modified welding mask up off their face.

   "What's the big deal?” They asked in a heavily accented voice. _Russian_ , Yūri noted, same as the upstairs neighbor and one of the ladies downstairs. “Can't a guy ride his bike through the woods in peace?” Yūri stood then, his temper flaring.

   "You almost ran me over!” He said angrily, pointing an accusing finger. The other boy got up from the ground and shook some of the mud off his long, black coat with a grin.

   "Eh. You just happened to be in the way. I _was_ trying to avoid you.” Yūri crossed his arms.

   "Yeah, great job there.” The boy laughed, offering a gloved hand.

   "I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm Viktor.” Yūri narrowed his eyes, but took his hand anyway, shaking it warily.

   “Yūri. Nice to meet you.” Viktor smiled and wiped his hand on his coat, walking over to the cat on the stump and petting it gently.

   “Well, Yura, I'm sorry for almost running you over. I think you should apologize for lying in the middle of the path.” Yūri huffed and stomped his foot.

   "It's Yūri, not Yura, and I think you should get a handle on your furball over there.” The cat hissed but Yuri waved a dismissive hand.

   "Oh, I'm sorry, _Yūri_ ,” Viktor said, dragging out his name in a way that made Yūri blush, “but he's not really my cat, technically. He's kind of feral. But I leave food out for him, and sometimes he comes in my room at night if I leave the window open.” Yūri raised an eyebrow as the cat butted against Viktor’s hand.

   "Uh-huh.” He watched as Viktor righted his bike and brushed off some of the mud. “Hey, I'm out here looking for an old well. You know about it?” Viktor glanced at Yūri, standing in the middle of the mushrooms.

   “Mm-hm. You're standing on it.” Yūri paled and jumped to the side, watching as Viktor grabbed a half-rotten wood plank from the ground and stuck it in the mud, pushing on the end and lifting up the lid over the well. Out of curiosity, Yūri picked up a small rock and dropped it through a hole in the lid, counting the seconds until he heard a small _sploosh_. Viktor got back up on his bike and shook out his shoulder length hair, tugging off his gloves so he could pull it back up into a small bun.

   “Well, I'd better be getting home,” he said briskly with a smile, situating his welding mask on his head. “Oh, and next time you pick up a weapon, might wanna check beforehand.”

   "Why?” Yūri asked, tapping his foot.

   "Poison oak.” Viktor said with a smirk, lowering his mask and zipping off, tooting the air horn a couple of times. Yūri made a noise of disgust and wiped his hands on his raincoat, not noticing the cat looking at him with a curious gaze as it disappeared into the tall grass on the hillside.

**Author's Note:**

> i've tweaked the storyline a bit to make the au fit, so we'll see how this works. *~spooky backstory~* will be coming in later chapters if i can get back into writing this lol
> 
> comments and feedback are always encouraged and appreciated ^v^


End file.
